Baby, it's Cold Outside
by whyitisyou
Summary: Kurt and Blaine end up spending the Holidays after their break-up together in New York. They use the time to talk and they have to deal with the fact that they still feel warm about each other.
1. December 24th, Monday

_This story was based on some Glee spoliers and rumours. Nothing after episode 4x06 have been taken into consideration..._

* * *

Baby, it's Cold Outside – December 24th, Monday

Kurt was anxiously checking the clock. He wasn't a religious person and Christmas usually didn't mean much to him; that's why at first he thought he would be fine spending the Holidays alone in New York (not like he had the money to fly home anyway). But since his dad said he would be coming to visit him, he was now really looking forward to it.

It wouldn't even be many days; his workaholic boss would be going back to work at Wednesday and, as an intern, Kurt didn't have much of a choice. He wasn't complaining; it would give his head a rest. Things with Blaine were friendly, but it still hurt a lot. Especially with all the romantic comedies that seemed to be the only thing on TV. They've talked and agreed on being friends, but it was still awkward and Kurt still dreamed almost every night of the times before Blaine confessed his cheating. Kurt wanted that Blaine back, but for now he had to settle with being friends with the new one.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Finally! He literarily ran to open the door and threw himself into a hug the second he saw his father smiley face:

"Daddy! It's so good to see you!"

Burt laughed as he held his son closer in the embrace:

"It's good to see you too, kiddo."

"Oh dad, this Christmas will be perfect. Just like the ones we had when I was little."

"Well bud, I have something to tell you, but before you start screaming I want you to know it was all my idea."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in a quizzical way. Burt went on:

"I found out that Blaine would be alone for Christmas and I invited him to have supper with us. I hope it's alright."

Kurt let out a sigh; he wasn't expecting this and didn't know how his feelings would behave having his ex-boyfriend spending Christmas with them. He raised his eyes to look at his dad:

"It's okay; nobody ought to be alone on Christmas, right?"

"Quoting me? It's good to know you still listen to your old man. I'll bring him upstairs…"

Burt went to get Blaine who apparently had insisted on checking if Kurt would be okay to see him before showing up. Blaine appeared at his doorstep and Kurt's heart did a flip-flop; but it seemed like he could hid it because Blaine just smiled awkwardly at him. Kurt pulled him to a friendly hug that didn't last long.

Burt coughed to break the compelling silence:

"Kurt, it was kind of an exhausting journey with the airport so crowded… Where can I go take a shower?"

Kurt guided him to the bathroom and gave him a towel. When he got back, Blaine hadn't move and was unease. Kurt smiled at him and he started what seemed a rehearsed speech:

"Kurt, I really wanted to have called first. My parents went to visit Cooper in L.A. and I didn't wanted to go because I had a row with him and my father the last time he called. You see, my dream has always been to see the ball drop at Times Square. When you father found out I would be in New York for the Holidays, he insisted I came. I didn't want to impose. I'll be checking in a hotel as soon as dinner is over. You won't need to hear from me for the rest of the week…"

Kurt interrupted him:

"Blaine, stop. We are friends, right? I'm glad my dad invited you; especially after you told you fought your family. No one should be alone at Christmas. Well, I still have some air-mattress from when Rachel and I first moved here. I know it's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but if you don't mind sleeping in my living room you can stay."

Blaine's eyes opened wide:

"Really Kurt? It would be great! I promise I won't be on your way; you'll hardly know I'm here."

Kurt chuckled:

"Blaine, I'm not bothered by your presence. We can be friends and talk. I'll be working during the week, so I won't bother you either."

Blaine's eyes were beginning to moist and Kurt couldn't help but noticing and worrying. He uncertainly placed his hand at Blaine's shoulder:

"Something wrong?"

Blaine's tears began to drop. He looked straight into Kurt's eyes and spoke between sobs:

"Kurt, you have no idea how much this all means to me. I'm not trying anything here or anything else; it's just because it's Christmas and I need you to know the truth: I love you. I love you very much and all I want is to see you happy no matter what. For real; no matter what. I'll be always rooting for you and I'll be always there for you whenever you need. I just… I just can't live with the idea of not having you in my life…"

Kurt was touched and pulled Blaine for a heart-felt thigh hug. He was feeling his eyes moistening and hoped his voice wouldn't break:

"I'll be always there rooting for you too, Blaine. You are way too important."

Blaine's sobs became louder and more frequent:

"Oh Kurt! For some months I thought I had lost you for good. I'm so glad we can still share some moments. When you said you didn't love me anymore…"

Kurt couldn't contain his next commentary:

"But I never said that."

It wasn't meant for Blaine to hear; but as he did, he broke the embrace to look at Kurt. Looking at the boy putting himself so fragile before him, Kurt decided to go with the truth:

"Loving you was never the problem. It was quite the opposite: getting over you that really hurt."

Before Blaine could process all that and come up with an answer; Burt sorted the bathroom and came to join them. The supper went by with light conversation and Burt telling Blaine some Holiday tales of the Hummels. Blaine's eyes sought Kurt's at every chance they got. Kurt tried to avoid these exchanged glances, but could only escape a few of them.

Burt announced he was going to sleep and hugged both of the boys. Blaine stayed to help Kurt clean the table and load the dishwasher. Kurt was the first to break the silence:

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

Kurt stopped what he was doing and turned to face Blaine:

"You would be in New York for the Holidays and you wouldn't call me?"

Blaine looked down and shifted his weight between his feet. After some consideration, he looked at Kurt with a smirk:

"I was trying to give you your space; but I guess I'd probably give in and called you."

Kurt smiled back at him:

"Good to know… Well, I guess I'll go to bed too. Merry Christmas Blaine."

"Merry Christmas Kurt. Sweet Dreams."

They both stayed awake for a long time revising the events of the last night. Kurt was fighting the feelings that had awoke inside him and Blaine using all his forces not to nourish a hope that was beginning to born inside of him.


	2. December 25th, Tuesday

Baby, it's Cold Outside – December 25th, Tuesday

Kurt woke up early and went to make coffee in the kitchen. A voice came from behind him and made him jump:

"Already awake?"

He turned and found Blaine in his pajamas sitting on a chair with a book in hands. The pajamas were thigh which took a little of Kurt's concentration, but he managed a smile as he answered:

"You seem to be there for a while. Problems with the air-mattress?"

"None at all; just a lot in my head… you know, my dad and stuff…"

Kurt gave him a half smile. He was sad that his friend didn't get to spend Christmas with his family; however, part of him wished that he was running in Blaine's mind like the boy was running in his. He shook his head trying to get rid of the silly thought:

"Speaking of dads, is mine up yet?"

"Not that I have seen. Kurt, can I give you something?"

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's sudden change of subject and by his puppy smile. Kurt looked at him puzzled:

"What do you mean?"

"I got you a Christmas present and I want to know if you would keep it."

Kurt grinned:

"That's so sweet of you; of course I'll keep it."

Blaine smiled widely and half run to his bag to retrieve a package from there. He handled it to Kurt who carefully opened it to find a beautiful blue and gray stripped scarf. Kurt felt the wool between his fingers and stared at it in amazement. Blaine's eyes were sparkling admiring Kurt's reaction:

"I know how much you love scarves and they say New York's winter can be really cold."

Kurt surprised him with a hug:

"Blaine, I loved it! I feel bad I haven't got you anything. Actually, I haven't bought anything to anyone. I'll get your present and give it to you later this week."

"You really don't need to. You are already opening your house to me."

"Still…"

Kurt stopped his sentence midway because an idea was forming in his mind. It wasn't probably a good idea; but he couldn't resist it and just gave himself to the rush of the moment. Kurt walked closer to Blaine keeping eye contact. Blaine swallowed hard noticing Kurt's intention. Kurt glued his lips to Blaine's and fireworks started filling both of them.

Blaine held Kurt by the waist and pulled him closer while Kurt's hands were wrapping Blaine's neck. After what seemed forever and no time at all; Kurt broke the kiss with Blaine's lips still seeking his. They stood breathless staring at each other.

They heard noise coming from Rachel's room and walked away, pretending they've been busy elsewhere. Burt walked to the kitchen looking drowsy. He smiled at them:

"Morning boys."

Kurt turned with smile that covered his true feelings:

"Good morning dad; coffee?"

Burt looked from over-smiley Kurt in front of him to ashamed Blaine on the corner. After a few seconds, he just shook his head and accepted the coffee. Kurt was trying to make small talk:

"Any plans for today?"

Burt grinned at him:

"Seriously? My son doesn't have it all planned for my first New York visit? Who are you and what have you done to Kurt?"

Kurt laughed feeling more at ease with his father, who appeared to be oblivious of their former activity, on the room:

"Well dad, I wanted to live you comfortable to choose for yourself. All I want is to spend the day with you."

"If that's so; I propose we go see the famous New York's Christmas decorations and look for a nice place for a lunch. What do you say?"

"Perfect!"

Burt smiled and turned to Blaine:

"What about you, kiddo? Care to join us?"

Blaine started babbling until he saw Kurt nodding encouragingly. He grinned and answered:

"Sure sir, I'd love to."

Kurt clapped his hands:

"It's settled then. I'm going to change."

Burt excuse himself to go to the bathroom and Blaine took the cue to go after Kurt. He grabbed the latter arms preventing him to enter his bedroom:

"Kurt…"

Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes:

"Blaine, please. I shouldn't have."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and glared at Kurt with moist eyes:

"I'll see it as my Christmas present, deal? Merry Christmas?"

Kurt nodded and politely slicked away from him, ignoring Blaine's opened arms obviously waiting for a hug. Kurt closed the curtains that separated his bedroom from the rest of the apartment and threw himself back-first at bed. He stayed a few moments staring his ceiling and feeling his new scarf weighting against his chest. He finally sighed and went looking for an outfit that would go with gray and blue.

While this, Blaine went for a cup of coffee trying to keep his head from the thoughts that would lead to hope and eventually pain from a new heart-broken. He fought his tears with all his strength because he knew perfectly well it was his fault that _that_ would be the last kiss he would ever receive from Kurt. He knew he had screwed up and lost Kurt forever. He should just concentrate on the fact that he had managed to get Kurt back in his life; if he lost that as well he didn't knew how he would cope. Friends, Blaine! You guys are friends; don't screw that up as well! His head had done a good job convincing him to give up on hope; but as soon as Kurt walked out of his room wearing the scarf, Blaine's heart took control all over again and all help broke loose.

They've spent a great day along with Burt as friends; although Blaine's heart was swelling with love. Kurt had taken them to visit Soho and showed them the cutest little Italian canteen for lunch. It was a day filled with smiles and fondness; they got home at night happy but exhausted. Burt, as usual, excused himself to bed. Blaine thought he saw a wink from him as they hugged goodnight.

Kurt passed Blaine laying on the living-room in his way from the bathroom to his bedroom. Blaine looked at him from above his book. Kurt smiled:

"Merry Christmas Blaine."

Blaine grinned back:

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

There were a lot of things Blaine wanted to add to his phrase, but he needed to be careful with Kurt. As Kurt disappeared in his room, Blaine rested his book on his chest and ran his finger in his lips trying to recreate the way Kurt's lips had felt. He knew it was a hopeless mission but he had to try. At least everything kept very fresh in his memory and would be there forever.


	3. December 26th, Wednesday

Baby, it's Cold Outside – December 26th, Wednesday

"Dad… dad wake up, I need to talk to you."

Burt rubbed his eyes slowly coming to conscience. Kurt was sited at the corner of Rachel's bed with that look he only had when he needed to share something. Burt couldn't lie: he saw that coming. Actually, he thought he provoked it. He straightened himself in bed and saw Kurt biting his lip before beginning to talk:

"I'm sorry I woke you up this early but I'm leaving to work soon and when I'll be back home you'll have already left for Ohio. There's something I really need to tell you…"

Burt decided to the most direct strategy:

"It's about Blaine, isn't it?"

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded. Burt looked straight at his son's eyes:

"You still like him, don't you?"

Kurt looked down and started tracing patterns with his fingers at the bedspread:

"I don't know; maybe… But the point is: I kissed him. I initiated it and I know I shouldn't have because it gave him hope."

"Kiddo, are you sure there isn't any hope left for you guys? I've been watching the two of you; the way you are with each other, the way you look at each other. You have chemistry, there's no denial."

Kurt was beginning to be exasperated:

"I'm not denying it. When we are together it's great, but the moment he steps away all I can see is flashes of him with another guy."

Burt sighed and then held both of Kurt's shoulders to emphasize his point:

"Kurt, look at me. I know what Blaine did was awful and disgusting, but it's also not him. You know nobody watches over you happiness as much as me; I'm you dad for crying out loud! If I brought Blaine with me is because I believe he's truly sorry. You are both so young Kurt; long distance relationships are hard and he got lost. He still loves you and his eyes tell me he thinks you are the most precious thing in this world."

Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes and his voice broke as he spoke:

"How can I forget the past, dad? It will always be there as a ghost haunting me. How can I trust him again? Besides, nothing have changed; I still live here and he still doing high-school there. How can I be here thinking all the time he's probably there with someone else? Does it matter if I love him if I can't get myself to trust him again?"

Burt shook his head; he hated seeing his son so broken as he was now:

"You have a point, kiddo. Can I tell you what I see? I see how you were low without Blaine and since we got here you lit up. You lit up the same way you did when you were at Dalton. And when I look at Blaine; when I looked at him the time you weren't speaking, I see a kid who was made a mistake and who would do anything to take it back. He hates himself more than anyone for what he did. And I think he's doing the right thing now; he's giving you your space but also not giving up. I like him Kurt; I believe his regret."

"I know he's sorry, but that doesn't automatically makes me truth him again. Without trust how can we build a relationship? We can't just mess around; it would end up hurting both of us."

"I trust you judgment bud; but can I live you with something to consider? Don't let your pride be the only thing in the way of your happiness."

Kurt's tears finally escaped his eyes as he went for a hug:

"Oh daddy; I love you so much."

Burt kissed the top of his head:

"I love you too, kiddo. All I want is to see you happy."

Kurt got home back from work by the end of the afternoon. He entered his apartment filling drained out. However, he was surprised by an inviting smell coming from the kitchen. He went straight there and saw Blaine half-hidden behind some plastic bags on the counter. Blaine smiled as soon as he saw him:

"Care for Chinese? I thought you would come home tired and took the liberty of setting the table."

Kurt let out a tired sigh and smiled:

"It was heaven sent, Blaine."

Blaine's smile went wider:

"I hope you still like the tangerine chicken."

Kurt's smile grew wider as he washed his hand and went for the table:

"It's still my favorite, thank you."

Blaine took a jar of iced tea for the refrigerator and joined Kurt:

"You are letting me stay over; it was only polite."

Kurt took the first bite and found out that the taste of the food was as good as its smell. Unconsciously, a loud moan escaped Kurt to which Blaine chuckled. Kurt caught his friend staring at him and blushed:

"Sorry; but this is delicious!"

Blaine laughed:

"I found this Chinese place that looked friendly on my way back from the Central Park and remember how my mom always taught me never to go to someone's house empty handed. When I opened the door and felt the tangerine smell, I thought of surprising you with dinner."

Kurt smiled:

"Always the gentleman…"

Blaine blushed and looked down at his food. Kurt immediately found it adorable but reminded himself he should be keeping that kind of thoughts away. Particularly now that they would be alone in the apartment for a couple of days… Kurt drove his mind to a safer place and tried small talk:

"So Blaine, tell me about your day. You said you went to Central Park…"

Blaine seemed glad to keep this kind of conversation too:

"Yeah, that was my original plan: looking around New York to get to know the place. It was so gorgeous there; I even saw some snow falling. I allowed myself to lunch a hotdog at the zoo."

Kurt laughed:

"Blaine Anderson eating junk food? That's new… And the zoo, Blaine?"

Blaine blushed again but this time he kept talking:

"It's cute! Have you been there yet?"

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head: Blaine indeed was adorable. Blaine raised his eyebrow as to emphasize his point as his answered:

"You should; I think you'd love it."

Their eyes met and they kept the gaze for a while. Kurt then spoke in a serious tune:

"I'm glad you are here. I mean it. I thought I would be okay spending the Holidays by myself, but now I feel that the loneliness and the strange city would have let me kind of blue."

Blaine's lips twisted in a smile that caught his eyes:

"I'm glad I can help you somehow."

This time Kurt was the one blushing which his pale skin turned into something very evidential.

That night, as they said their good-nights before going to bed; Kurt gave Blaine a friendly hug. Blaine found it easier to get asleep for the first time since arriving at New York.


	4. December 27th, Thursday

_Warning: References to Rent._

* * *

Baby, it's Cold Outside - December 27th, Thursday

Kurt got home from work carrying groceries bags with ingredients to cook dinner. He cheerfully announced his presence but got no answer back. He looked around and found it weird that Blaine wasn't there. He tried hard not to concentrate on that while cooking, but it was impossible not to wonder where could he possibly be.

Blaine didn't show up for the next hour or so. Kurt finished cooking and ate dinner by himself. He was beginning to really worry, but he decided not to call. Instead, he sat on the couch to try to let the TV distract his mind. However, as soon as he heard a key on the doorknob; he immediately got jumpy.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smile:

"Oh, you are already home."

"Where were you? It's getting late and I was worrying."

Kurt didn't want to sound like a possessive boyfriend, but now it was a little too late. Blaine seemed oblivious as he took off his snow-wet coat and boots:

"Sorry; I lost track of time seeing some carol singers. New York is so beautiful during Christmas."

"No need to apologize; it's just that this is not the safest neighborhood in the city. It's not wise to hander around when it's dark."

Blaine didn't know why Kurt was blushing but it definitively looked cute on him; he couldn't help but smiling as he spoke:

"Good to know; I'll keep an eye out."

Sometimes Kurt hated his pale skin: this was one of that. Why did it have to make it so easy to see that he was hiding something? His thoughts only made him blush even stronger. Blaine was now looking at him and he tried to change the course of subject:

"I cooked dinner; there's still some left if you are hungry."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll warm it later; I stopped for coffee on my way and ended up eating a muffing. I'm satisfied by now."

"Tell me if you change your mind. Do you mind if I stay in the living-room? They announced that Rent will air in a few minutes and I wanted to watch it…"

"By all means Kurt, it's still your living-room. Mind if I join you?"

Kurt was always caught off-guard by Blaine's politeness. Even when they were boyfriends, Blaine was never completely at ease at Kurt's place. Well, he guessed now things were just a little weirder with them being more awkward around each other. Blaine shyly sat on the other corner of the couch. He only turned to face Kurt when he heard his voice:

"Do you mind if I asked you what have you done today? Not trying to be nosy or anything; I'm just… curious."

Blaine grinned:

"I went to the Metropolitan; it was amazing! I think I was the last one to live and I was feeling so good that I decided to see the how the city looks at night. Then I got so carried away by all the lights and the carol singers that I lost track of time."

The way Blaine's face was relaxed and happy as he told his day made Kurt smile back. Blaine caught him staring and stared back. After a few moments, Kurt felt it was too much and looked away:

"I… erm… Would you join me if I made popcorn?"

Blaine gave him his sexy close-mouthed smile and nodded: it was enough to make Kurt's heart skip a beat. Soon, Kurt was back with the popcorn and two glasses of lemonade.

Blaine, who seemed to have made himself more comfortable at the couch, stiffed up as Kurt sat closer to him. He realized it was to make it easier for them to share the popcorn and tried to break the ice:

"Kurt? Are you sure you want to watch Rent?"

Kurt was puzzled by his friend's last comment; was he trying to imply something? Was Blaine remembering that they saw it together one of the first times they went out?

"Of course I am. It's one of my favorite musical; why wouldn't I want to watch it?"

Kurt regretted asking the second the question was out of his lips. He was pretty sure he wasn't ready to hear Blaine making a move on him and now he had just given him the perfect opportunity. To his relief, Blaine laughed:

"Because you will cry!"

Kurt sighed in relief:

"Oh _that_! Of course I'll cry, but it will be good tears. I like sad things when they are beautiful."

"What do you thought I meant?"

"Nothing…"

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. Blaine couldn't help but stare at him, but, as the firsts chords of "Seasons of Love" drove Kurt's attention to the TV, so did Blaine. In terms, Blaine wasn't paying full attention to the movie because watching Kurt was much more interesting.

Blaine was careful to not let Kurt notice he was looking. Kurt seemed to be absorbed by the movie and Blaine enjoyed seeing him mouthing Angel's part during "I'll Cover You". Kurt eventually perceived Blaine's eyes on him and blushed. Blaine then tried to pay attention to the movie.

Kurt couldn't believe he let Blaine caught him singing along to the song that was the gay love anthem. Was Blaine watching him? Could he tell that Kurt had all those butterflies flying in his stomach? Kurt looked at his friend a few times to try to be sure but Blaine seemed to be caught by the movie.

Now that Kurt was suspicious, Blaine used all his forces to control himself not to look at him. However, at the precise scene he knew Kurt would cry; he turned to face him and was rewarded by a tear escaping the corner of Kurt's eye. Blaine laughed out loud and clapped his hands:

"I knew it! We should have bet on it!"

Kurt elbowed him:

"Shut up! I never said I wouldn't cry…"

Kurt turned back to the screen with a fake-offended pout while Blaine kept staring with the phantom of a smile still in his lips. Kurt looked at him again and threw him a cushion. Blaine caught it and held it against his chest while turning his attention back to the movie.

Both of them were looking at the TV as they reached at the same time for the popcorn. Their fingers intertwined. They looked from their tangled hands to each other's eyes. They kept the hold of both their eyes and their hands for a while until Blaine began leaning forward. Kurt cleared his throat:

"I… I'll get more lemonade; do you want some?"

Blaine straightened himself up and shook his head. When Kurt got back, he sat at the opposite corner of the couch; as far from Blaine as possible.

When the movie ended, Kurt announced he was going to sleep. As he approached Blaine to give him a good-night hug; Blaine instinctively gave a peck on Kurt's lips. They were both shocked after it happened. Blaine began to apologize:

"So sorry; Kurt. I'm not trying anything here; I swear. It's just that old habits die hard."

Kurt smiled at him:

"It's okay; it was an innocent mistake."

As Kurt left for his bedroom, Blaine lay grinning in the air-mattress. It had been innocent; but Blaine would never call it a mistake.


	5. December 28th, Friday

Baby, it's Cold Outside – December 28th, Friday

Blaine ended making up his mind during lunch: he would win Kurt back. And he was doing it the right way; the way Kurt deserved: he was going to woo his ex-boyfriend. Watching a movie together last night had made Blaine realize that there was still a spark between them. He knew he had screwed up and that he had hurt Kurt in many ways; but something about New York and spending Holidays together gave him confidence and hope.

He was having lunch in a coffee-shop near Rockefeller Center after having spending the morning walking around 5th Avenue. After finishing his lunch; he was now headed to Broadway with a plan in his head. Blaine stopped at the Gershwin Theater and bought the two best seats he could afford for watching Wicked on Saturday.

The first thing Blaine did when he was back at the apartment was start to cook. He would ask Kurt on a date during a romantic dinner. Maybe he would even light some candles. Blaine was happily singing and dancing while adding ingredients to different pans and bowls. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that way.

When Kurt got home he was welcomed the second time this week by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and a smiley Blaine:

"Hey; you are home!"

"What smells so nicely?"

"Quiche Lorraine and Chocolate Soufflé."

Kurt blushed:

"My favorites…"

Blaine looked down shyly in response, he was so nervous:

"I was in a cooking mood…"

"You are such a better roommate than Rachel; the time she tried to cook, she almost set fire to the whole apartment. Anyway, do you think there's time for me to take a quick shower before dinner?"

"Sure, sure; I'm still finishing things here and I still have to settle the table."

Kurt looked at him for reassurance:

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine; tonight's on me."

Kurt smiled and went to the bathroom. Blaine heard when the water started running and when it stopped. He heard Kurt's blow-drier going on and heard when Kurt got out of the bathroom to answer his phone. Blaine couldn't help but eavesdropping into Kurt's conversation; damn that wall-less apartment!

"Hello?... Oh, hey Gavin, how can I help you?"

Who was this Gavin guy and why would he call Kurt Friday night?

"Yeah; I left the office early today. At that time I was already on my way home…"

Oh, someone from work… was it another workaholic like Kurt's boss who wanted to discuss work at this hour?

"Oh, that's so sweet of you! But I'm afraid I must leave it from another time… You see, I've already got a date for New Year's Eve."

Of course Kurt had a date and of course another guy was asking him out; Kurt wouldn't be alone for too long. Blaine felt a stinging pain in his chest as he hid the Wicked tickets and the candles while Kurt hanged up the phone and joined him in the kitchen:

"Gosh; I'm hungry."

Blaine hid his sorrow behind a smile:

"That's good! Come on; you can sit down. Lemonade?"

"Yeah, sure. Any reason why we are having such a special dinner?"

Blaine took a sip of his lemonade to compose himself before lying:

"No; none at all. Just wanted to thank you once again for the nice staying you are providing me."

Kurt opened his most beautiful smile causing Blaine's chested pain to hurt even more:

"Tell me about your day; what have you seen?"

Blaine smiled back: he may have lost Kurt's heart but he still had him in his life:

"I went to Rocker Feller Center and Times Square."

Kurt gasped excited:

"You saw Broadway! Isn't it a dream?"

Blaine sighed resigned:

"Yes; a wonderful dream…"

As they were doing the dishes, which Kurt insisted on helping, Blaine decided to try his luck:

"Any good film airing tonight?"

Kurt snorted:

"I don't know; not for me at least. I'm so tired that I think I'll go to bed early; maybe try to read a bit."

"Oh… okay. So go ahead then; I'll finish it here. You've worked all day…"

Kurt smiled and hugged him:

"Thank you so much. Good night Blaine."

"Good night Kurt."

Blaine watched painfully as the love of his life slipped through his fingers the second time that evening.

It was the middle of the night when Kurt woke up on a jolt and ran out of his room. Blaine as awaken by the sudden movement and by the next second he was by Kurt's side knowing exactly what the problem was:

"Still having those nightmares?"

Kurt was slowly coming back from his shock:

"And you still are a light sleeper."

"It's about your mother, isn't it?"

Kurt collapsed and the next moment his face was covered with flowing tears as he sobbed hard. Blaine didn't think twice before enlacing his crying friend into a comforting hug:

"It's alright, Kurt. It was just a dream…"

Kurt twined his arms around Blaine's neck welcoming the warmth. He spoke between sobs:

"It got so much worse around Christmas."

Blaine stroke his hands on Kurt's back:

"It's okay; you can cry… Do you want me to get you some water?"

Kurt held him tighter:

"Please don't let go of me."

"Never Kurt; I'm here for you. Do you want me to lay with you until you fall asleep again?"

Blaine's offer was as a friend, even so he could hardly believe it when Kurt nodded and started leading him to his bedroom. Blaine lay on his back and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder with an arm around his chest. Kurt sweetly murmured "thank you" and felt asleep within seconds. Blaine smiled fondly at the sleeping boy in his arms and kissed the top of his head:

"You are so welcome, sweetie."

Blaine couldn't possible get up from there to move back to his bed. Not just because Kurt's weight was pressing him against the bed and he was afraid of waking his still shaken friend; but because something about having Kurt back in his arms made him wish morning would never come.


	6. December 29th, Saturday

Baby, it's Cold Outside – December 29th, Saturday

Kurt woke up slowly and smiled seeing Blaine so relaxed lying next to him. Kurt barely remembered to have fallen asleep in Blaine's embrace; but he must have rolled off during the night, because he was now facing the boy but only their hands were touching. Kurt was staring for too long and that made Blaine blink and open his eyes. Kurt tried to disguise but Blaine just turned to face him smiling:

"Good morning."

"Good morning Blaine. I… I wanted to thank you."

Blaine took his hands:

"It was nothing. My pleasure; really."

Kurt was unease and swallowed hard as he retrieved his hands from Blaine:

"Look Blaine; that doesn't mean…"

Blaine interrupted him:

"I know. I would never take advantage of you when you were so fragile. But I'm here for you; that's what friends are for."

Kurt grinned in response:

"I'm really glad you are here; I guess I couldn't have done it on my own."

"Of course you could; you are the strongest person I know!"

They stayed in silence staring at each other for a while. It was a good silence while they both tried to read the other's reactions. Blaine was rejoicing the intimacy they were living; he guessed it was the first time they were not at all awkward around each other since the break-up. Screw Kurt's date! Date or no date; he wouldn't go down without a fight. Blaine was gathering courage and spoke in a weak voice:

"Kurt? If I asked you on a date would you go out with me?"

Kurt was clearly surprise and stood gazing him wide-eyed before blushing and answering:

"That will depend on what you have in mind…"

Blaine's grin couldn't fit his face. He jumped out of the bed and stormed out the room after telling Kurt:

"Just stay here. Don't move."

Kurt bit his lips nervously. He was surprised by Blaine's excited reaction. The curly headed boy came back and handed him an envelope. Kurt hesitantly opened it and was surprised by his luck:

"Tickets for Wicked? Blaine; that's perfect!"

Blaine appeared happy by his reaction:

"I hope you haven't seen it yet…"

"No! Not on Broadway!"

Kurt threw himself into a hug that Blaine was more than glad to welcome. Kurt spoke still holding him:

"But lunch is on me, deal?"

Lunch went by with a lot of exchanged smiles but both of them actively avoiding talking about their date. Kurt took them to a friendly and cozy restaurant in the neighborhood because he insisted he needed a lot of time before leaving home to get ready for a show on Broadway.

During the afternoon, Kurt disappeared between his bedroom and the bathroom. Blaine would giggle every now and then of how nervous Kurt was when he crossed the living-room every time with a different outfit or accessory. Blaine was starting to worry that he might be underdressed for the occasion. He secretly hoped that he was part of Kurt's flutter as Kurt was his only thoughts while choosing his clothes. Finally, they were ready to go with Blaine wearing his fanciest bow-tie and Kurt warmed up by a certain new blue-and-gray scarf.

As they entered the theater, Kurt's eyes were sparkling. He wondered around trying to see and register everything. A smile would never leave his face and he held Blaine's hand, without really paying attention to what he was doing, to show different things of the decoration. Blaine smiled proudly of himself as he guided Kurt by the hand to their seats.

Their hands just untangled as a lady handled them their Playbills and Kurt started reading it eagerly as soon as they sat down. Blaine watched in amazement all of Kurt's reactions; his laughs, his cries, his gasps and the few times he squeezed Blaine's hand to point out something that particularly excited him.

At the end, Blaine stood up for a standing ovation and noticed that Kurt didn't. When he looked to find out what was wrong, he saw Kurt's face covered in tears. He sat down:

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt tried to clear his tears and looked straight into Blaine's eyes:

"Nothing is wrong; this is perfect. It's just that this is my dream coming true and I'm feeling emotional. Thank you Blaine; thank you so much."

Blaine smiled fondly as he took Kurt's hand and sweetly kissed his knuckles:

"I'm glad you liked it and I'm feeling very special to be the one experiencing it with you. Thank you for letting me share your joy and your dream."

Kurt grinned feeling that he was falling all over again for his ex-boyfriend and best friend. He could recognize the old Blaine through those glowing eyes.

They left the theater with Kurt wondering if he should hold Blaine's hand and lead him on. His mind was a battlefield between the thoughts of how good it was to spend time with Blaine against the flash of Blaine making out with a random stranger. Neither side was winning as Kurt hesitantly asked Blaine at the theater's door:

"Should we get a cab?"

Blaine smirked at him:

"Latter, when our night is over. I'm taking you to dinner. Come on."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and was relieved when he didn't retrieve it. He knew he had done something right with his Wicked idea, but he also knew he still had a long way to go with Kurt. At least now his hopes were high and they were moving somewhere; for better or for worse. Blaine smiled proudly the second time that evening as they stood at the restaurant door and Kurt gasped:

"Sardi's? Really Blaine?"

"Only the best for you."

Kurt was stunning during the entire dinner and Blaine could feel the heat irradiating from his heart warming his whole body.

They entered the apartment later that night. They were laughing at funny stories from New Directions and the Warblers they remembered on their way. Kurt was still laughing as Blaine stood looking at him seriously:

"Good night Kurt; it was a wonderful evening."

Kurt's eyes were shinning as he answered:

"You don't really need to sleep on the air-mattress."

Blaine gave him a closed-mouth smile:

"I didn't want to jump into conclusions."

Kurt took his hands:

"Thank you...for the date and for taking it slow."

"As you wish."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his hands and went in for a sweet but passionate kiss which Blaine was quick to respond. They lay down facing each other and smiling but both too afraid to touch the other.


	7. December 30th, Sunday

Baby, it's Cold Outside - December 30th, Sunday

"Hi! I'm home; anybody there?"

Kurt woke up by the sound of Rachel's voice. He slowly come into conscience and took his surroundings: he was now spooning Blaine, who was fast asleep. Oh My! Rachel's was in the apartment and there he was spooning Blaine! He got up on a jolt and put just his head out of the curtains that separated his bedroom:

"Hi honey; I'm here. How was your cruise?"

Rachel appeared from the kitchen smiling at her friend:

"It was great! Now come here and give me a hug!"

Kurt bit his lip and looked back to check on Blaine, who was still asleep:

"Hum… okay."

She looked puzzled at him:

"Kurt, why are you blushing? Wow! You are not there alone, are you? You little slut! How could you find yourself a date in these few days I was out?"

Kurt couldn't answer because Blaine got up and walked towards him:

"Kurt, what's going… Oh, hi Rachel."

She stuttered:

"Oh… Hi… Hi Blaine."

He smiled at her:

"If you excuse me, I really need to use the loo."

He stole a peck from Kurt's lips and walked away with a marauder smirk. Kurt watched him go; day-dreamingly taking his fingers to his lips. He was called back from his trance by Rachel grabbing his arm:

"Tell me everything! Are you guys back together?"

Kurt blushed:

"He had a row with his family and needed a place to stay during the Holidays; so dad brought him along at Christmas. And now I guess we are dating. I mean, at least while he's here; we haven't talked about the future or the past."

Their conversation was interrupted by Blaine coming back from the bathroom. He looked suspiciously from Kurt to Rachel. Kurt avoided his look as he spoke:

"I'll go make coffee."

After a slightly awkward break-fast, Kurt went to take a shower and Rachel moved closer to Blaine:

"Can we talk?"

Blaine sighed:

"Look Rachel; I know how much I hurt Kurt in too many ways; but you need to know…"

She stopped him:

"I know enough about Kurt; I want to know about you. Are sure you want to do this with him? You are obviously still in love with him; can you handle having an affair with him knowing it has no future?"

Blaine looked down feeling his eyes going moist:

"Rachel, I'm willing to get whatever he offers me. I love Kurt too much not to have him in my life. These last few days with him have been a blessing; I wasn't expecting any of this. In my wildest dreams, he would accept to see my some time during my stay. Sleeping in the same bed as him looks like a dream to me and I never want to wake up. I'm not thinking about tomorrow."

She looked sympathetic at him:

"I think you should. I like you Blaine. However, you are playing with fire; I'd hate to see you getting burned."

"Thank you for your concern Rachel; but from this fire I've been burning for a while now."

They decided to stay home for lunch and the boys went to the kitchen to cook for Rachel. They were laughing and singing together and, from time to time, they would playfully touch each other. Lunch took more time than necessary to get ready, but, finally, they were calling Rachel to sit with them and eat. She came from her room looking excited:

"Good news! Brody managed to get tickets for that party his friends from that off-off-Broadway production are throwing at New Year's Eve! You will be joining us, right?"

Kurt immediately nodded and looked at Blaine eagerly waiting for an answer. Blaine answered "yes" without thinking; distracted by Kurt's gaze. Then, something came to his mind:

"Kurt? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kurt smiled and followed him to the living-room:

"What's up, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed unease and looked down before speaking:

"I don't know how to put this; but the other night I couldn't help but overhearing a phone call you took. You said to some guy from work that you had a date for New Year's Eve. I really can't stand to go to a party and see you with another guy…"

Kurt smirked at him:

"You should learn, Mr. Anderson, that eavesdropping is something very very bad. But no; I don't have a date for tomorrow. I was just finding a way out of spending my evening with the most obnoxious man in New York."

Blaine felt like the joy from his heart couldn't fit his chest. He controlled himself not to jump up-and-down and held one of Kurt's hands with both of his:

"Then I want to do this right. Kurt Hummel, would you give me the enormous honor of being my date for New Year's Eve?"

"I'd love to."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and saw an adorable share of red coloring Kurt's cheeks.

Rachel insisted on taking them out to dinner and they went to a fancy restaurant. Kurt felt shivers down his spine as Blaine played with his fingers under the table. They were now entering home and Kurt's split mind was beginning to pick a side. He lightly put a hand on Blaine's shoulder:

"Go ahead and lay down while I'll go lock the front door and check on the heater; I'm feeling a bit chill in here."

Blaine casted him a puzzled look before agreeing and going to the bedroom. Kurt took all the time he could to make sure that was what he wanted. He took a deep breath and finally decided to hear his body screaming for what it was craving.

Kurt resolutely entered his bedroom and took off his shirt. He entered under the covers along with Blaine and began to give him fiery kisses. At first, Blaine was enthusiastically kissing back; but he stopped Kurt all of a sudden:

"Kurt, what's that?"

Kurt went for kissing from his neck to his jawline:

"I want you; I want you so much, Blaine. Don't you want me?"

Blaine was getting lost in Kurt's touch:

"Yes! Of course I do; but are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes Blaine! I want you."

It was passionate but tender; strong yet somehow delicate. They were both cautious with each other and Blaine was especially attentive to take care of all of Kurt's needs. At the end, Blaine grinned at Kurt who snuggled closer to him. Their naked bodies were tangled for the whole night.


	8. December 31st, Monday

Baby, it's Cold Outside – December 31st, Monday

Blaine woke up and found Kurt cuddled to him. He couldn't help but grin and started kissing Kurt's neck:

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Kurt just groaned in response and Blaine intensified the kissing. Finally, Kurt adjusted himself and they made eye contact. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair:

"Good morning Blaine. How was your night?"

Blaine smiled at him:

"One of the best of my life… Yours?"

"So nice. I'd forgotten how good it was."

"It? You mean you haven't… since we…"

Kurt looked away:

"I don't want to talk about it."

Blaine couldn't hide his smirk as he returned to kiss Kurt below his ear:

"I'm afraid you already did, sweetie."

Something about how cocky Blaine's remark had sounded just stabbed Kurt. The two sides of his brain got into battle again and, before he knew it; the venomous comment had slipped his lips:

"So this is how a hook-up feels like…"

Blaine froze immediately. He got away from Kurt mumbling nonsenses:

"I… I have to… enough… excuse-me."

Kurt watched him leaving the room with hurt written all over his face. Why did he have to say that? Kurt knew he hadn't sorted out his feelings yet; but there was no need to be so mean. He hid his head on his hands and let the tears fall.

Meanwhile, Blaine had gone to the bathroom and was cursing himself in the mirror. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have thought that Kurt could ever forgive him? Kurt didn't thrust him anymore and never would. But hadn't it been worth it? Wouldn't he do it all again just to have Kurt in his arms for one more night? All the pain he was now feeling made him doubt it.

Blaine didn't wait Kurt or Rachel to eat breakfast and excused himself for going out with them for lunch saying he had a headache. His head indeed was hurting a lot from all the mixed feelings he was facing. He knew Kurt was the love of his life and that he would do anything to have him back; at the same time, Kurt's rejection gave him more pain than anything else and he wasn't sure he could face another. To top things up; Rachel's words from yesterday kept echoing in his head.

Kurt and Rachel got home and found Blaine laying on the air-mattress in the living-room while staring at the ceiling. Kurt just shook his head and went to his bedroom. Rachel approached Blaine:

"Hey…"

Blaine looked at her to answer:

"Hey."

Blaine got back at staring at the ceiling and Rachel sighed and sat on the mattress near his feet. He spoke still not making eye-contact:

"You don't need to bother saying: 'I told you so'".

She lightly put her hand on his leg:

"I'm your friend, you know? I'm friends with both of you and all I want is to see you two happy."

He looked in her direction and she took it as a positive sign she could go on:

"Are you still going to the party with us?"

"I haven't decided yet."

She smirked at him and patted his leg as she got up:

"I really think you should. The Blaine I know wouldn't give up because of one misplaced comment."

He was surprised and it took a while for him to call her back:

"Rachel! What made you change your mind from our conversation yesterday?"

She smirked once more:

"Gee, I don't know… Just remember were I'm coming from. There are things a bystander can see better than the people inside the action…"

Blaine decided to go to the party: it would be probably better than standing in the cold alongside with the crowd at Time Square. However, he and Kurt had barely exchanged two words the whole way. As soon as they got at the part; Rachel and Kurt disappeared greeting their new friends. Rachel had only made sure to introduce him once more to Brody who showed him where he could get food and drinks.

Blaine got himself a drink and stood by a window. He saw Kurt moving around, talking to some people and dancing. He couldn't take his eyes away from the boy that lived in his dreams and whose smell was still fresh in his memory. Scenes from last night started flashing on Blaine's head and he looked out of the window fighting his tears.

When Blaine looked back in the room, he found Kurt staring at him from afar. Their gaze met and they fixed it at each other for a while. Kurt broke the eye-contact and Blaine's eyes followed him as he whispered something in a guy's ear. Blaine knew it was one of the hosts and he felt the pain taking over his chest as the guy smirked at Kurt and gave him a wink. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't; so he saw Kurt giggling as he held the guy's hand and walked away. Then Blaine had too much and went back to staring out of the window.

Blaine wasn't aware it was almost midnight as Kurt touched his shoulder. He just turned to see who it was and couldn't control the smile forming on his lips. Kurt bit his lips before speaking:

"Could you come with me?"

Blaine just nodded and Kurt added:

"Grab your coat and follow me."

Kurt leaded him out of the apartment and they took the elevator to the top floor. When they reached there, Kurt took a key out of his pocket and opened a door that said: "stairs to the rooftop". Blaine looked at him puzzled:

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt smirked at him:

"Do you trust me?"

Blaine sighed and nodded. Kurt took his hand:

"Then come along."

They stepped outside in what looked like a terrace. The chilling air hit against Blaine's face.

"Kurt, what are we doing here? It's freezing!"

"It will be worth it. Look in that direction."

Blaine approached Kurt who was standing near the rail and he saw what Kurt was pointing out. From where they were standing, there was a view of Times Square and the ball that would drop in a few seconds. Blaine blinked amazed. He read Kurt's ringing laughter and could form his words:

"Kurt! How did you know that?"

"I came here with Rachel to meet Brody. This is where they rehearsal and he showed me the view. I talked to one of the hosts tonight and he said they were just having the party downstairs because it's too cold up here. He gave me the key and said I could come if I wished to try my luck."

They saw the ball dropping but all they could hear were the fireworks coming from inside them as they kissed at midnight.

* * *

_Tomorrow I'll be posting the last chapter. Stay tuned!_


	9. January 1st, Tuesday

Baby, it's Cold Outside – January 1st, Tuesday

They broke the kiss but continued holding and each being infected by the other's smile in an eternal feedback. Their foreheads were touching when Kurt spoke:

"I'm so sorry for what I said this morning."

Blaine smiled and leaned in for another kiss:

"It's okay Kurt."

Kurt politely evaded it and looked into Blaine's eyes:

"No, it's not okay, Blaine. I'm very confused about my feelings; at least I was in the morning. You see, spending time with you this week made me recognize the old Blaine; the Blaine I first fell in love with. The last few times I saw you, you were so broke that I couldn't really see you. I looked in your eyes and I couldn't find the boy I loved so much. But now you are here again and I remembered how much my live is better when you are in it. New year, new life. Let's erase the past and begin again; would you be my new boyfriend?"

Blaine's eyes were moist:

"I can't do that Kurt."

Kurt stepped away in shock but Blaine held his hands and pulled him closer:

"I can't erase my past, Kurt. I don't want to; even my mistake reminds me I can lose you at any moment. I want to remember how important you are and work for it. Can you take me under these conditions?"

Kurt snuggled closer:

"Do you promise never to do that again?"

"Of course Kurt! I regret it every day; it almost cost me you. I can't even think about getting closer to another guy without feeling disgust."

Kurt smiled and his breath tickled Blaine's neck:

"I needed to hear it from you."

Blaine kissed the top of his head. Kurt got away from Blaine's neck and looked at him in the eye:

"And we also need to see each other more often."

"I couldn't agree more. I'll try to buy tickets in advance to look out for sales. Maybe I can even get a part-time job. But you have to promise me to ever return my calls; even if you can't talk at the time you'll call me later."

Kurt smiled at him:

"Deal, boyfriend."

Blaine welcomed Kurt's lips approaching his. They broke the kiss and again let their foreheads touched as they smiled at each other.

"You are the love of my life, Kurt."

Kurt's smile grew wider:

"And I never stopped loving you, Blaine; not for one second."

They kissed again. And again. And again. Then Blaine finally pulled them inside to get away from the cold. They were almost getting back at the party, when Kurt's phone ringed. He smiled and answered:

"Hi dad; happy New Year!"

"Hello kiddo; happy New Year! You sound happy."

"I am."

"Where are you?"

"Exactly where you wanted me, dad; I'm in Blaine's arms."

Blaine held Kurt by the waist and Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. They both could hear Burt's laughter.

"I'm so happy for you, son! Let me talk to Blaine."

Kurt passed him the phone and tilted his head to rest on Blaine's.

"Happy New Year, sir."

"Call me Burt, kiddo. Congratulations; I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, s… Burt."

"Just a warning that I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Blaine chuckled:

"You can keep both of yours and both of Finn's on me; I'm never walking out of the line again. Kurt is way too precious for me to even risk something that might hurt him in some way."

"You are a good kid Blaine. I'm really glad you and Kurt have each other. Happy New Year."

"Never to worry; I'll take care of Kurt better than I take care of my own life. See you soon."

Blaine hang-up the phone and Kurt held him tighter. They entered the party tangled to each other. Rachel saw them from the other side of the room and came skipping in their direction:

"You two are back together?"

Kurt bit his lips and nodded. She jumped on both of them:

"I knew it! You guys should never have broken-up."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then looked at her:

"Actually, I kind of thing we did. There were some things we needed to figure out and this time apart made both of us see what's the real importance of the other in our lives."

Kurt pulled him for another kiss:

"I'm so proud of how much you've grown."

They spent the rest of the night together. They literally couldn't take their hands of each other and it never seemed to be enough. They danced the whole night trough and went home when the sun was already rising.

They snuggled together under the covers after having securely closed the curtains of Kurt's room. Kurt lay on his side and teased Blaine:

"Honey, I'm cold."

Blaine smirked and spooned him while kissing his neck:

"Don't worry; I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

They fell asleep cozy and warm.

* * *

February 14th, Thursday:

Blaine climbed the familiar stairs and opened Kurt's apartment door with his keys. He heard Kurt calling from the couch:

"Rachel? Already home? I thought you'd spend the whole night at Brody's."

Blaine fought his excited laugh as he answered:

"She is."

Kurt got out of the couch and came running to hug him:

"Blaine! What are you doing here? I thought you had class tomorrow."

"I have; but skipping one day won't kill me. Besides, how could I possibly leave my boyfriend alone on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh honey…"

Kurt went in for a passionate kiss. Kurt hugged him as he talks:

"I've missed you so much those last two weeks."

"Me too; that's why I'm here a day early. I also have a problem that only you can solve: I'm having trouble sleeping because my bed is too cold when you are not there."

"I'll warm you up tonight. But first things first; are you tired? Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, have you eaten?"

Kurt blushed:

"Kind of; I was watching a DVD from my Gilmore Girls box and attacking a pot of ice-cream…"

Blaine laughed:

"So all those 'I'll be fine during Valentine's Day'; 'It's just a way for the commerce to make more money' were lies?"

Kurt brushed Blaine's nose with his:

"I didn't want to sound upset because we wouldn't see each other on Valentine's Day. I'd be okay; but now you are here my night will be wonderful."

Blaine smirked:

"If it's not me to save your Holidays…"

Kurt poked him:

"I'm planning on spending Easter in Ohio with my family and my boyfriend."

"Good to know; I was about to buy my tickets here."

They sat together on the couch and ate the ice-cream. Kurt turned to Blaine with a teasing look:

"Honey, I'm cold."

Blaine chuckled knowing what he meant by that. He tackled Kurt and gave him warm kisses:

"I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Kurt smiled in his embrace:

"I know you'll be; I trust you."

That moment they were oblivious to the rest of the world outside; all that mattered was their hot bodies close together.

* * *

I_'d like to thank all of you for the amazing response this story had. My e-mail was filled everyday with notifications of new story followers, favorites and reviews. It's always wonderful to have feedback and I'm grateful to everyone who read it._

_As usual, I'm always working on things to write and you can keep up either through here or through my Tumblr (link at my profile)._

_I know my story have typos; if anyone could be an angel and correct them for me, I'll be eternally grateful._

_Anyway, thank you for everyone who stood with my until the end and I really hope you have liked it. _


End file.
